


a coffee (and maybe you) to go

by applesauce6



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Human Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesauce6/pseuds/applesauce6
Summary: Working at a coffee shop was the life for Catra, not only was she a total coffee addict and the job pays well, but there was this one jaw dropping gorgeous customer that always came in at the exact same time, getting the exact same order. Seeing that customer everyday for months, it wasn't hard for Catra to begin to develop feelings for the girl. Her co-worker/best friend, Scorpia was getting tired of seeing Catra simp over a girl without making any moves. So, Scorpia decides to play matchmaker. Just another fun Catradora coffee shop AU.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 171





	a coffee (and maybe you) to go

There she was 1 pm, right on time. A tall, blonde, muscular girl wearing a white tank top strolled into The Fright Zone Coffee Shop and stood in line. Catra smiled like an idiot when she came in and quickly topped a drink with whipped cream, “Order for Elyse!” she called out. Catra went to the cashier and tapped her co-worker, Scorpia, on the shoulder, “Hey Scorps, can I handle the register for a bit? I’m getting a bit bored making drinks.”

Scorpia was a tall, muscular built woman with a very stylish platinum undercut, she looked super intimidating but surprisingly has the heart of an angel, who gives great hugs. She turned to Catra, “Sure thing Wildcat!” Catra grinned with delight, “So are you finally going to ask her out?” Catra’s smile faded and it transformed into a scowl.

“What of course no-” 

“Excuse me,” someone interrupted Catra, “I’ve been waiting in line for a long time, can I please order?” a woman with short black hair said impatiently.

Scorpia and Catra cringed, “Good luck dealing with the Karens,” Scorpia whispered into Catra’s ear as she patted her friend’s shoulder.

The brunette just slapped Scorpia’s hand away, “Whatever,” the two baristas switched positions, “Hi, how can I help you today?” Catra said in her obviously fake customer service voice. After dealing with two Karens and a very indecisive customer, the girl that Catra took register for was finally in the front of the line. The brunette quickly straightened out her apron and made sure that her short fringed hair was neat, she leaned against the counter, “Hey Adora,” she purred.

The girl, Adora, laughed, “Hey Catra.”

“Just your usual to go, correct?”

“Aw, you know me so well,” the blonde teased.

_ We could get to know each other more though,  _ Catra thought. Usually Catra was quick with her work, to avoid awkward confrontation with customers, but with Adora, she made sure that she was  _ extra _ slow just to get a small conversation in. “So, how was your day so far?” Catra asked as she was placing down her order at snail’s pace. 

Adora hummed, “It was good, I just had my daily workout at the gym nearby and just came down to The Fright Zone to get my coffee. Y’know like usual. How but you?”

Catra stumbled through her words, “Y-yeah that’s cool. Er, I’m going good!” She bit her lip, god, why did Catra always have to have a lesbian panic in front of Adora? “Uh, that’ll be $3.50,” Adora nodded and handed out her card for Catra to ring her up. 

“Thanks,” Adora smiled brightly, her pearl white teeth blinding poor Catra.

Catra nodded and ran to Scorpia, “Quick Scorpia! I can’t handle register anymore, can we switch again?”

“If you just want to make Adora’s drink, just say so!” Scorpia shrugged as she walked towards the register again. 

Catra grabbed Adora’s order and quickly made it, she maybe even gave Adora a size up, “Order for Adora!” she called out. The girl walked up to the pickup counter and took her drink.

“Thanks Catra,” Adora took a sip of her drink, “You always make the best lattes!” Catra rubbed her neck awkwardly as she was blushing, “See you tomorrow?”

“Y-yeah!” Catra said as she finger gunned.  _ Seriously Catra, did you just finger gun at her?! _ She mentally scolded herself. The brunette took 

one last look at Adora, who was walking backwards, still beaming brightly at Catra, but walked right into a table, almost dropping her cup of coffee. Catra snickered, looks like Adora was just as awkward as her. As Adora left the building, Catra was left grinning like a doof once again. Oh the things she would do for a pretty lady. 

  
  
  


“So… when you asking Adora out?” Scorpia said as she sat down at the table Catra was at. The shorter girl ignored her and rolled her eyes as she was scrolling through her phone. Scorpia snatched the phone away, “Come on! You’ve been making googly eyes at Adora for  _ months _ , you have to make a move soon Wildcat!”

Catra rubbed her face with her hands and groaned, “Remember all of those other girls you tried to hook me up with, Cupid?”

“Well yeah, but those were only a couple-”

The brunette was counting off her fingers, “There was Skyler, she was clingy as fuck. Erin, she said she loved me on our first date. Alex, oh she was a total psycho,” she smirked at her friend, “I could go on you know?”

“No, no, that won’t be necessary, I got the idea,” Scorpia leaned back in her chair and smiled like a champion, “But give me  _ some _ credit, I did get you some good dates!”

“Yeah, like two,” Catra scoffed, “Out of like 12.”

“Oh come on, I’m great at relationships! But anyways, you have to ask Adora out, or at least get her number or something to become friends!”

Catra punched Scorpia’s arm, “No! I don’t want to get fucking rejected okay? Plus even if I become friends with her, I feel like that’s going to hurt more than getting rejected since I’ll probably be stuck in the friendzone for life!” Scorpia was wiggling her eyebrows at Catra and grinned widely, the brunette groaned loudly, “Ugh! Scorpia, don’t you  _ dare _ try anything okay?”

Scorpia sighed and frowned, “Okay, okay I won’t try anything,” Catra muttered something and left the table, Scorpia grinned to herself as she looked down at her right hand where her two fingers were crossed.

  
  
  


Catra was whistling as she was cleaning the espresso maker, she looked at the clock, it was 12:55 pm, that means Adora will come in 5 minutes! She giggled to herself and walked to the register where Scorpia was, “Hey Scorps, wanna… switch positions for a second? I wanna look natural when Adora comes in!”

Her co-worker clapped her hands together, “You can’t wait to spend time with your  _ Adora-ble _ future girlfriend!” Scorpia laughed at her own joke while Catra just rolled her eyes at the lame pun. The two switched positions again and at 1 pm on the dot, the familiar blonde walked into the coffee shop. Good thing there wasn’t such a long line today, so maybe Catra could talk a bit more to Adora.

“Hey Adora,” Catra cooed, “Your usual to go?”

The blonde nodded, “You know it!” Catra smiled and was typing the order, “So how was your day?” Adora asked.

“Huh?” Catra blushed, she looked at the register, fuck she got too nervous she put the wrong order in. “Oh uh, nothing much, y’know just making drinks and stuff… yeah,” Catra said as she was trying to punch the correct order in, “That’ll be $3.50.”

Adora hummed and handed her card over to Catra. After Catra rang Adora up, she jogged to Scorpia who was busy making a frappuccino, “Scorpia, quick! Change positions with me! I wanna make Adora’s drink!” she hissed into her friend’s ear.

Scorpia looked over at the line and saw a woman tapping her foot impatiently as she was looking at her watch, “Aw come on Wildcat, there’s a Karen right there! Remember the last time I had to deal with a Karen?”

“Yeah she-”

“She made me cry and Ms. Weaver had to come out and she scolded me!” Scorpia interrupted. She placed a hand on Catra’s shoulder, “Come on Catra, I’m traumatized from that experience, stay on the register for at least 10 more minutes, please?”

Catra growled and pushed Scorpia’s hand off of her shoulder, “No I-” she looked up at her friend and saw how Scorpia was giving her the biggest puppy eyes ever. Catra clenched her teeth, “Okay fine!” Scopia lifted Catra into a tight bear hug, “Just put me down and never look at me like that again!”

The girl gently put Catra back on the floor, “Thanks Wildcat, you’re the best!” Catra shrugged off the compliment and just went back to the cashier to ring up more orders. Scorpia smirked to herself and grabbed Adora’s order, “This is for the best Wildcat,” she whispered. Scorpia scribbled on Adora’s cup and then just made the girl’s usual drink. “Order for Adora!”

Adora went up to the pickup area and took her cup, “Thank you, have a good one!” she took a sip of her cup and smiled, when she looked at what was written on the cup, she blushed and looked at Catra who was still taking orders. They met eyes and Adora smiled goodbye. Catra scratched her cheek awkwardly, huh that was new. 

  
  
  


Catra walked into her apartment and flopped on the couch, she was too tired from work. She looked up and saw her black cat, Melog, staring at her, “Aw, hey Melog, c’mere,” the cat strolled over to Catra and sat on her lap as the brunette stroked him, “You always know how to cheer me up,” she planted many kisses on Melog’s face and smiled. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out and saw text messages from an Unknown Number. 

She rubbed Melog’s head, “Probably some scammer, but it can be fun to mess around with them, don’t you think Melog?” the cat purred as he kneaded his paws on Catra’s lap, “Gonna take that as a yes,” she dug her phone out of her pocket and her eyes went wide.

Unknown Number: Hey this is Adora, this is Catra’s number right? 

Unknown Number: You wrote it down on this cup. It’s pretty cute I have to admit.

Unknown Number: *sent an image*

Catra clicked on the image Adora sent and saw a picture of a hand holding a coffee cup with Adora’s name as well as other things scribbled around it. Catra squinted her eyes to take a closer look at the image. 

hey I think you are ADORA \- ble 

this is my number : xxx-xxx-xxxx

text me sometime?

\- Catra <3

_ Scorpia what the fuck?! _

  
  
  


Adora walked over to her couch in her apartment and plopped down on it. She grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on. After 30 minutes of watching cartoons aimed for children, she checked her phone to see if Catra texted her back yet, but there were no new notifications, “Huh, guess she’s busy right now.”

“Who’s busy right now?” A voice said from behind the couch.

The blonde screamed loudly and turned to see her roommate, Glimmer, behind the couch, laughing at her, “Glimmer were you there the whole time?” Adora said as she put her hands on her hip.

Glimmer stood up and was still laughing, “Mm… maybe, but it was worth it since your reaction was  _ hilarious _ ,” she walked over to the front of the couch and sat next to the spot Adora was previously sitting on, “But you didn’t answer my question. Who’s busy right now Adora?”

Adora smiled to herself, “You know that barista at The Fright Zone, the one I keep talking about?” Glimmer nodded, “Well, she gave me her number today. Check it out,” Adora grabbed the coffee cup from earlier in the day and showed it to Glimmer, “I didn’t know she was kinda into me too!”

The cotton candy haired girl silently laughed at the cup, “Oh please Adora, of course she had a crush on you! Even if I don’t know her, I already knew that by the way you talked about her everyday!”

“What do you mean?”

The shorter girl rolled her eyes, “You always said that she takes your orders and makes your drinks, she’s obviously trying to impress you. It’s kinda sad though, how she’s running around the shop, just to talk to you and make your drink.”

Adora stood up and looked at her roommate dead in the eyes, “It’s not sad!” she defended, “I happen to think it’s really cute!”

Glimmer started laughing again, “Okay, okay, we get it, you’re in love Adora.”

“You can’t bash me for being attracted to someone! Whenever I hang out with you and Bow, I'm always third-wheeling!” Adora yelled after her friend, Glimmer turned around and put the most shiteating grin on her face as she kindly flipped Adora off. Adora rolled her eyes and sat on the couch again to watch more TV. Whenever she heard a notification from her phone, Adora would always dive for it, just to not see a message from Catra. 

Adora sighed and held the coffee cup in her hand, holding it close to her face as she kept her eyes shut. Glimmer looked at her friend worryingly and shook Adora’s shoulder, “Adora, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Manifesting.”

Glimmer raised an eyebrow, “And why the fuck would you be doing that?”

The blonde opened one eye and glared at Glimmer, “So Catra can fucking text me back already, you know I’m impatient!” The shorter girl was just shocked and was still looking at her friend, “Now shut it Glimmer, I need to concentrate for this to work,” Adora closed her eye again and Glimmer just took out her phone to record what a dork Adora was, “CatrapleasetextmeCatrapleasetextmeCatrapleasetextmeCatrapleasetextme,” the girl chanted.

After 5 minutes of Adora chanting and Glimmer trying not to laugh as she recorded, Adora’s phone buzzed, indicating that there was a new notification. Adora hurdled towards her phone and looked at the notification. She showed the screen to Glimmer and was smiling like she just won at life, “IT WORKED, SHE TEXTED ME BACK!” 

  
  
  


Catra dialed Scorpia’s number and anxiously tapped her foot as the phone was ringing. After 3 rings, Scorpia picked up,  _ “Oh hey Wildcat what’s-” _

“You gave my number to Adora?!” Catra roared into the phone’s speaker. Melog jumped out of his owner’s lap and ran away due to Catra’s uproar, “Without my permission? Scorpia! I thought I told you not to do anything dumb! You even agreed with me!”

_ “Yeah, I know Wildcat! The thing is, I was crossing my fingers, so it didn’t really count!”  _ Scorpia said, defending herself.

“Oh my fucking god!”

_ “This is for your own good Wildcat! I was getting tired of watching you crush on a girl for months without you not making any moves. Look, I’m just helping you by pushing you out of your comfort zone!”  _ Catra furrowed her eyebrows,  _ “I’m only trying to help you Catra.” _

The girl sighed, “Yeah, yeah, I know you’re only trying to help Scorps, it’s just it’s not really your business y’know? I like to handle things my own way.”

_ “Your own way was just going to be making coffees for Adora forever and just be filled with boring small talk. At least I gave her your number so she could contact you. So did she text you yet?”  _ Catra groaned loudly on the other side of the phone call,  _ “I’m going to guess that she did text you.” _

Catra took a deep breath to calm herself down, “Yes, fuck, she did text me. She even sent me a photo of how you fucking gave my number to her, but she thinks I did it!” Scorpia laughed, “It’s not funny dude! I mean, ugh fuck, I’m happy she texted me, but I don’t know what the fuck to say?”

_ “Catra, you’ve talked to girls before right?” _

“What? Of  _ course _ I’ve talked to girls before, what kind of question is that? But those girls weren’t Adora, I actually really fucking like Adora even though I’ve only had small talk with her, but I just, fuck, I just really feel like we connect and I don’t want to screw up and scare her away! Is that dumb?”

_ “Of course that’s not dumb Catra, I get you, trust me, I felt that way before. But, y’know, I learned that sometimes you just have to take a risk for love and it will show in the future that the risk was worth it.” _

She sighed, “Okay first of all, I don’t  _ love _ Adora, I just like her okay?” Catra heard Scorpia hum from the other side, “Secondly, ugh fuck, I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but I’m willing to take the risk.”

_ “That’s great Wildcat! Then after you and Adora work out, you can finally admit that i’m a great matchmaker!”  _

The brunette scoffed, “Yeah, not gonna happen.”

  
  
  


Catra walked into The Fright Zone to open up shop at 5 am, she robotically wiped down all the tables, got the coffee beans ready, filled up the pastry shelves, and put on her apron. She was washing her hands when Scorpia came in, “Whoo! What a lovely day it is today! Good morning Catra!”

“Hey Scops,” the brunette mumbled.

Scorpia walked over to Catra and turned her around, “You okay Wildcat? You don’t look so good,” Catra smiled weakly and rubbed her eyes which had huge bags underneath them, “Did you stay up  _ again _ last night?”

The shorter girl yawned, “You caught me Scorpia. I stayed up all night talking to Adora until like 3 am, y’know the usual,” Scorpia sighed, “What? Don’t judge me, she’s so cool and she’s such a great listener, I think I fell more for her. Anyways, I tried to sleep after that, but I figured that I was going to wake up at 5 to get ready for the morning shift anyways, so I just binged watched some shows. I didn’t sleep a wink.”

“I’m not sure if I should be happy you’re talking to Adora now. Ever since I gave her your number a few weeks ago, you’ve barely been getting any sleep!” Catra nodded and stretched her arms, “Oh man Catra, that’s not healthy at all! Especially since our shift ends at 1:30, how the heck are you going to survive?” Scorpia said worryingly. 

Catra punched Scorpia’s muscular arm, “Did you forget Scorps? We work in a fucking coffee shop! I’ll just drink a bunch of coffee so I can get energized.”

“Huh, is that how that works?”

The brunette shrugged, “I guess so, I don’t know but that’s what I’ve been doing whenever I don’t get enough sleep. Whatever, I’m going to drink 3 cups of coffee and wash my face a bit before we open at 6.”

  
  
  


Today was a rough day for Catra, more people than usual came in during the morning rush hour, before she could  _ easily _ get past rush hour, no problem. But now with her bad sleeping habits, it was a chore. Catra looked up at the clock from the register, finally it was 1 pm, that means Adora would be coming in soon, and she’s off work in 30 minutes, plus the shop is empty now after rush hour, things were looking up. A few minutes passed after 1 but still no sign of Adora, Catra tapped her foot impatiently and groaned, where was she?

Catra walked over to Scorpia who was leaning against one of the counters, “I’m so fucking tired Scorps, I just want to go home already.”

Scorpia swung an arm around Catra’s shoulder, “Really? But Adora didn’t even come yet, don’t you want to talk to her and I dunno, make her a drink or something?”

The shorter girl sighed and squatted on the floor, “Well yeah, but look at the time, it’s already 1:15 and she’s not even here yet, I guess she’s not coming in today.”

Just then, the door of the cafe burst open, making Catra jump up. She looked at who came in and it was Adora, wearing her usual workout clothes, “Hey Catra!”

The barista eagerly jogged up to the cashier and smirked at the customer, “Hey Adora, you’re 15 minutes later than usual.”

Adora wiped the sweat off of her forehead with her shirt, “Aw, miss me that much?” Catra scoffed and rolled her eyes at the girl, “But sorry, I was running late at the gym because I woke up late this morning. Even after we stopped texting, I couldn’t go back to sleep,” she smiled shyly at Catra, “I guess, you know how to get into someone’s head.”

Catra’s heart thumped, she looked over at Scorpia who just gave her friend two encouraging thumbs up, “Y-yeah,” she mumbled timorously, the brunette coughed, “Um, so your order to go?” 

The blonde looked at the clock in the cafe, “Um, actually I was wondering, when do you get off work?”

“In like 15 minutes why?”

The taller girl grinned, “Then I’ll take my order for here please, I wanna hang out with you after your shift,” Adora scratched her head, “If that’s okay with you,” she added hestitanly. 

“That’s okay with me!” Catra said, way too fast, she blushed in embarrassment, “I mean, yeah I’m cool with that, whatever.”

Adora chuckled, “Okay cool, I’ll be waiting for you,” she winked, as she walked to a table to sit down at. Catra felt her heart burst, like Cupid just shot an arrow through it. 

Scorpia walked over to Catra, “Wildcat, she’s totally into you!” Catra slapped her face with her hands so she could concentrate, “Did you see the way she looked at you? And that  _ wink _ ! Oh my god, Catra is totally getting a girlfriend soon!”

The shorter girl punched Scorpia’s arm, “Shut up! I have no idea what you’re talking about Scorpia!” she walked over to the coffee machine to prep for Adora’s order, “She’s just a friend okay, there’s no way she likes me the way I like her. She doesn’t want me like that.”

“Wildcat look, I love you, like a lot, you’re my best friend!” Catra looked at Scorpia and nodded, agreeing with her friend, “But you can be a bit dumb sometimes,” Catra opened her mouth to retort something clever back to Scorpia, but the taller girl just shushed her, “Look, she totally likes you! She’s even waiting for you right now! All you have to do is just ask her out!” 

Catra rolled her eyes at the statement Scorpia just said and poured Adora’s latte into a cute little porcelain coffee cup, “Whatever Scorps,” she looked at the clock, it was almost 1:30, “Well our shift is almost over, you can go ahead and leave I’ll be staying here anyways to hang out with Adora.”

Scorpia wiggled her eyebrows at her friend, “Oho, I see, you want some privacy huh?” Catra puffed up her cheeks in anger, but it just made her look cuter than usual, “Okay,” Scorpia raised up both hands in defeat, “I’ll be leaving, have fun with Adora, don’t get too wild now okay?” Scorpia winked before she quickly took off her apron, grabbed her belongings and bolted out of the cafe doors. 

The brunette sighed and grabbed the porcelain coffee cup and walked over to the table Adora was seated at, handing it to her, “Wonder where she’s off to,” the blonde said, looking at the doors that were still shaking from when Scorpia left, “Thanks Catra,” she said smiling.

“It’s just my job princess,” Catra shrugged as she pulled out a chair, “So what’s up? We just talked a few hours ago over texting.”

“So, we’ve been talking for a while now, and you’re a really good friend! But uh, fuck-” Catra titled her head in confusion, Adora bit her lip nervously and she brought her hands to the table, “Look Catra, I really like you, I have since I first came to The Fright Zone, I have a big crush on you and I was just wondering if you want to go on a date with me sometime?” Adora said at lightning speed. Catra looked at Adora, her mouth gaped open, trying to process what the fuck she just heard. Then it hit her, Adora liked her too!  _ Adora _ , the girl of Catra’s dreams, liked her too! Was this real? Catra’s entire face turned red, partially transforming her into a tomato. The table was left in an awkward silence, Adora grabbed the porcelain cup and chugged the rest of her drink anxiously, “Sorry I-”

“I like you too,” Catra blurted out, Adora looked at her wide eyed, “I don’t know if it sounds creepy or whatever, but I had an eye for you when you first came in and yeah,” the brunette flushed red as she was talking, “I would love to go on a date with you.”

Adora let out a sigh of relief, got up and hugged Catra, she quickly let go, “Oh, uh sorry, I shouldn’t have,” Catra felt like her face was about to explode because of the physical touch. Unable to get any words out, Catra just waved her hand, showing Adora it was okay. The blonde gave an awkward thumbs up, “So… when are you free for our date?”

The brunette rubbed her chin as she was thinking about her schedule for the week, “Um… can you do tomorrow at 7?” 

“Yeah sure!” Adora exclaimed, Catra smiled and swiftly grabbed Adora’s empty cup and put it in the sink for the other workers to take care of. Adora pointed her thumb at the door, “You… wanna get outta here and go on a walk or something?”

Catra shrugged, trying too hard to look nonchalant in front of Adora, “Lead the way princess.” 

  
  
  


After walking around town with Catra for 2 hours, Adora opened the door of her apartment and flopped on the couch next to Glimmer who was watching the TV, “Glimm, guess what! I got a date tomorrow!”

“No way! Really? Lemme guess, it’s that barista girl that gave you her number, or is it the barista girl that you keep talking about. Man, what’s up with you and baristas Adora?” Glimmer said, turning off the TV.

The blonde looked up at her friend and raised an eyebrow, “Glimmer, they are the same person. Did you eat Perfuma’s brownies again? Are you high?”

Glimmer scoffed, “No!”

“You’re wearing sunglasses indoors,” Adora said in a monotone voice.

“It’s very bright in here Adora!” the girl defended. The blonde sighed and removed Glimmer’s glasses from her face, revealing the cotton candy haired girl’s blood shot eyes, “Gimme that!” she reached for the sunglasses again, but Adora kept it out of Glimmer’s reach.

“So you  _ did _ eat Perfuma’s brownies,” Adora huffed.

Glimmer kept reaching for the sunglasses, but eventually gave up, “I couldn’t refuse! She stopped by here a couple hours ago and I couldn’t say no! Look, she makes great brownies!” Adora raised a judgmental eyebrow, “Anyways, let's not talk about me, let’s talk about your upcoming date!” 

Adora sighed dreamingly, “Well, tomorrow I think I’m just going to take her out on a nice moonlight dinner, probably to Mermista’s family restaurant and I’m going to surprise her with a bouquet of flowers from the place Perfuma works. How does that sound?”

“It sounds too cliche,” Glimmer said, “But I guess it’s acceptable since it’s your first date, but drop the flowers, save that idea for another date,” Adora nodded in agreement, “Anyways, so what are you going to wear?”

“Well, Salineas is a pretty fancy seafood restaurant, but I don’t wanna be too fancy, since it’s only our first date,” Adora sat up from the couch and started to pace around the living room, “Hm… probably my old high school prom dress? Y’know the one that’s-”

“The red one that I picked out for you?” Glimmer finished, Adora nodded, “Yeah, yeah that one is cute, you should wear the golden pin too. Does your date know to dress up formally? It’ll be pretty awkward when you’re the only one in a dress.”

Adora sat down on one of the arm chairs, “Um… no but I’ll text her about it.”

“Cool,” Glimmer giggled, “I can’t believe you’re finally dating again! This is so exciting! Now maybe you and Catra could go on double dates with me and Bow!”

“Calm down Glimmer,” Adora sighed, “This is just one date, sure we both like each other, but it’s just a date. We aren’t dating. You know what I mean right? Going on a date is different than dating.”

Glimmer scoffed, “Yeah okay, but just wait till a couple months.”

  
  
  


Catra was lying on her couch, Melog resting on top of her stomach as she was calling Scorpia, “So… Adora just asked me out on a date today,” Catra heard a loud gasp from the other side of the phone call.

_ “What did I tell you! She likes you too! Oh this is so exciting! When is it? Where is it?” _

The girl stroked Melog’s back softly, “It’s tomorrow at 7 at some fancy-shmancy seafood place called Salineas. I’m picking her up on my motorcycle, you think she’ll be into motorcycles?” The cat stretched and purred as Catra pet him.

_ “Of course she’ll be into motorcycles! Who isn’t into motorcycles?” _

Catra hummed, “Yeah you’re right, motorcycles are pretty hot. Anyways, she just texted me and told me to wear something formal, like a dress, for dinner, since Salineas is for those rich snobs. But the thing is, dresses aren’t my style.”

_ “Well, just wear what you wore when you crashed high school prom! That suit really suit-ed you,”  _ Catra rolled her eyes at Scorpia’s lame pun while she heard Scorpia cackling over her own joke on the other side of the phone call,  _ “Ahh… I should be a comedian one day! Anyways, just wear that, plus no one can resist women in suits!” _

“Yeah okay, that’s what I was thinking too. Anyways, I’m going to go now, I’ll see you at work tomorrow, see you Scorps,” Catra said before she hung up on Scorpia. She picked up Melog before she headed back to her room. She looked at the mirror and ran her fingers through her short hair, “Maybe I should gel it? Would she be into that?” Catra groaned, “Why am I so nervous for this date? I’ve been on plenty of dates!” she sighed, “So what’s so special about this one?” she peered at her reflection in the mirror, “Maybe it’s because this is the first time I’ve actually felt so strongly about someone? Ah fuck I don’t know,” she cuddled Melog and walked over to her bed, “Feelings are weird.”

  
  
  


It was the next day, and Catra was standing in front of her bathroom mirror as she was gelling her hair, Melog sitting on the bathroom counter to keep her company. She combed her hair back, giving her a clean, slick, look. She stared at her reflection, “Do you think it looks okay?” she turned to Melog who just licked his paw, “Yeah you’re right, it’s too neat, I’ll give it a natural messy look.”

Catra straightened out her suit, “Hm, not bad, hopefully Adora will like this. What do you think?” she turned to Melog again, who just stretched his front paws and yawned, “Yeah you’re right, I look so fucking hot,” she roamed around her apartment trying to look for another motorcycle helmet Adora could wear when Catra picks her up. She opened one of her drawers and took out her old helmet, “That should work,” she looked over at her clock, “1 more hour till I pick her up.”

She walked over to Melog who was laying on the couch, she sat next to her cat, “Hey buddy,” she stroked Melog’s head, “Today went by so fast, is it because I’m excited for the date?” The cat purred as Catra pet him, “Work was pretty easy today too, but Adora didn’t show up, which was weird. Maybe she just wanted to surprise me with the date, so she didn’t come over for coffee,” she bit her lip nervously, “Or… she didn’t want to see me and wanted to cancel the date but didn’t know how?” she turned to Melog, and sighed, “You’re right I’m being ridiculous, Adora likes me! She even told me she likes me!” Catra sighed, “But, we haven’t really known each other for too long, we’ve only been actually talking for a couple of weeks maybe she was just confused about her feelings and she doesn’t actually like me?”

Melog walked into Catra’s lap and snuggled close to her, the brunette smiled fondly at her cat, “You’re right, I’m worrying too much, she likes me and I like her, well what if-” Melog meowed, breaking Catra’s train of thought. The girl looked down at her cat who was begging for more pets, “Thanks Melog, you always know what to do to calm me down,” she scratched Melog’s belly. Catra looked at the time and stood up, making sure to carefully set Melog down, “Well, I better get going now,” she turned to Melog, “Any advice buddy?” they stared into each other eyes, “Eh, I’ll just wing it,” she gave the cat one last kiss, grabbed her two motorcycle helmets, her keys, and ran out the door.

  
  
  


Adora looked at herself in the mirror, then at the clock, “Well, Catra should be here soon,” she looked at Glimmer through the mirror, who was staring at her phone, “Hey Glimm? Do you think I look alright?”

“Gorgeous as ever,” Glimmer said, her eyes not even leaving her phone screen.

“You didn’t even look though.”

Glimmer nodded, “I know, but you always look gorgeous,” Adora fiddled with her feet, the shorter girl sighed and walked up to her friend, putting her phone back in her pocket, “Look Adora, don’t worry about it, you look great! Catra is going to love it! Just worry about having fun and how much dinner is going to cost okay?”

The blonde sighed, “Salineas  _ is _ very expensive,” she looked at her friend and smiled, “You’re right, Catra will love this and I am going to have fun,” she heard a loud engine from outside, “Huh, looks like she’s here,” Adora hugged Glimmer, “I’ll see you later okay?”

“Have fun! Oh and do you want me to knock some sense into Catra so she knows not to mess around with you?” Glimmer said.

Adora quickly put on her shoes and opened the front door of her apartment, “Uh… no I’m okay!” 

“Really? Because if she even messes with you I will not hesitate to-” Adora went out of the door and shut it closed. The blonde went over to the elevator, but she forgot it was currently being repaired. Just her luck, she carefully walked down the stairs, heels and a two story building did  _ not _ work well. Adora walked out of the lobby of her apartment and saw Catra wearing the most gorgeous red velvet suit ever, with a motorcycle under her arm. 

Catra looked at Adora and put on her signature smirk, “Your chariot awaits princess.”

  
  
  


After 20 minutes of driving, Catra found a decent parking spot in front of Salineas and the two girls started to walk to the entrance of the building. Catra laughed at Adora, “Man, you were like screaming the entire ride. Even with the loud ass engine, I could hear you, I think I’ve gone deaf,” the brunette plugged her right ear with her finger.

Adora blushed in embarrassment, “It’s not my fault, you were driving like a maniac! I’m pretty sure you broke all of the road safety laws.”

Catra shrugged, “If there weren’t any cops to see it, I didn’t break any laws,” Adora laughed, “But you have to admit, that little joyride was hella fun right?”

“Yes,” she sighed, “Besides the fact that I thought I was going to die,” she smiled at Catra, “It was pretty fun.”

The brunette opened the door for Adora and the two girls entered the restaurant. The building was painted a nice aegean blue, it had grand chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, and many vintage paintings on the walls. Catra whistled, “Fancy…” 

Adora grabbed Catra’s wrist gently and pulled her towards a waiter with a rich mustache and slick hair that was standing behind a counter, “Seahawk! It’s good to see you again!” she let go of Catra’s wrist, she immediately missed the sensation of Adora’s warm hand around it. Adora went behind the counter and hugged the waiter.

“Ah Adora! It’s been ages since I’ve last seen you!” Seahawk pulled away from the hug, “How’s the rest of my crew?”

“Bow and Glimmer are doing pretty good,” Adora smiled, she turned back to Catra and pulled her forward, introducing her date to her friend, “Seahawk, this is my date, Catra. Catra this is my friend, Seahawk.”

Catra smiled awkwardly at the man, she wasn’t the best at social interactions. Seahawk stepped forwards and shook Catra’s hand, “Pleased to meet you Catra.”

“Uh… likewise,” she nodded.  _ Who the fuck says “likewise?”  _ The brunette scolded herself,  _ Catra you fucking idiot, stop talking like an English nobleman in the 1400s! _

Seahawk coughed, “Anyways, I should continue my work, or my dear Mermista will have my head,” Catra and Adora exchanged a worried look, he winked at the two girls, “Not to worry, that’s just her own unique way of showing affection.”

Adora hummed delightfully, “Mermista’s working tonight too?”

The waiter nodded, “Correct, she’s in the kitchen right now. Who knows, she might be cooking up your meals too. Anyways, table for two I presume?”

  
  
  


Catra and Adora were both sitting in a booth at the corner of the restaurant, browsing through the menu. The brunette bit her lip, good thing she got her monthly paycheck yesterday, but this date was  _ really _ going to take a toll on her bank account. She looked up at Adora, “So, what are you going to get?”

“Probably seafood linguine, I always get that here. What about you?”

The brunette quickly scanned the menu, trying to find the cheapest item. Okay, so she wasn’t going to eat fish & chips, she wasn’t a child or someone who was a picky eater, she was just broke. Catra scanned the menu again, “Um… the lemon-garlic butter salmon?” 

Adora smiled and nodded, “Nice choice! That’s my friend, Bow’s, favorite dish to get here,” the blonde girl grabbed her glass of water and took a sip, “I tried it, it’s pretty good.”

“Cool,” Catra smiled back, she looked down at her hands. Her palms were so clammy, and for what? She quickly wiped her hands on her pants. A few minutes later, another waiter came by and took their orders and menus. Catra scratched her neck, “Sorry if I didn’t say it before, but you look really nice tonight.”

The girl blushed, “Thanks, you look really nice too. The suit really  _ suits _ you,” Adora laughed at her pun.

“Oh my god, so you make the same jokes as Scorpia,” Catra rolled her eyes, she looked at Adora who was still dying of laughter from her own joke, “Hey why didn’t you come by for your coffee today though?”

Adora took a minute to stop her laughter, “My roommate told me that I should just make you wait to see me until our date in the evening,” Catra tilted her head, “I know, I don’t get it either,” the taller girl leaned forward and rested her head on her hand, “Why did you miss me that much?”

Catra groaned and pushed Adora’s face away, hoping she didn’t see her blush, “Sh-shut up!”  _ But yes I did fucking miss you _ , she thought.

The blonde snorted, “You did!” 

A couple minutes later of flirting and random conversations, Seahawk came to their table and presented their food to the girls, “Voila! Your wonderful meals, brought to life by my dear Mermista!” 

Catra leaned over and whispered in Adora’s ear, “It sounds like we’re being fed a science experiment.” 

Adora snorted at Catra’s comment, “Thank you Seahawk,” the waiter bowed and left the couple alone. Catra took a small bite of her salmon, she congratulated herself for picking such a delectable dish to eat. Adora swirled her pasta with her fork, “Do you like it?”

The brunette nodded happily and took another bite of her food, “It fucking smacks. How’s your linguine?” 

“It’s good!” she pushed her plate towards Catra, “Do you want to try some?”

Fuck Adora’s food did look good, but she shouldn’t, at least not on the first date. First date’s are supposed to be proper, at least that’s what she thinks. Catra waved her hands, “No, it’s okay, I shouldn’t. It’s your food after all.”

Adora shook her head, “No I insist, come on, it’s just one bite,” the girl started to swirl a small bite of pasta and lifted her fork up to Catra’s mouth. Catra was having a full blown gay panic right now,  _ Oh my god,  _ Catra thought,  _ is she like feeding me? Do I take the fork or do I just bite it? Ah fuck it-  _ The brunette leaned forward and took a bite. Adora smiled, “Is it good?”

Catra rubbed the back of her neck as she was blushing, “Yeah it’s really good, thanks.” After they finished their meals and paid, the girls weren’t ready to leave yet, so the two of them stayed in the restaurant, talking and learning more about each other. 

“Hey Adora, how’s your date going,” a monotone voice spoke, Catra looked up and saw a girl with tan skin and navy blue hair, wearing a chef’s outfit, “Not that I care or anything, Seahawk just told me you had a date and I wanted to check it out.”

“Mermista!” Adora stood up and hugged her friend excitedly, “Mermista this is Catra,” she pointed to the brunette, who waved awkwardly, “Catra, Mermista.”

The girl shook Catra’s hand, “Nice to meet you, it’s not everyday Adora has a date.”

The brunette nodded, “Oh yeah?” she smirked, “Guess I’m just that special huh?” Adora looked away and blushed. 

Adora coughed and looked at her watch, “It’s getting pretty late, Catra and I should head back now,” she and Catra exchanged a look and nodded, “I’ll see you later Mermista.”

“I’ll walk you out too,” the blue haired girl offered. The three girls headed to the entrance of the restaurant, said goodbye to Seahawk who was still standing behind the counter, waiting for new customers to greet. Catra walked to her motorcycle to start it up, while Adora and Mermista stayed behind a bit to catch up a little, “Oh damn! She has a motorcycle?” Mermista exclaimed, “Ughhh, I’m so jealous, my parents would never allow me to have one!” Adora looked over at her friend and laughed, “I know I only met Catra for like two seconds, but she seems pretty chill, hang on to this one Adora.”

The blonde rolled her eyes, “You’re only saying that because she has a motorcycle, aren’t you?”

“Well yeah, who knows, maybe she can take me out on a joyride later,” Mermista said smugly, she nudged Adora’s shoulder, “But keep her okay?”

Adora smiled at Mermista and looked over to Catra who was sitting on her bike, clenching her helmet to her chest and holding Adora’s helmet underneath her arm. Catra looked up at Adora and the two girls met eyes, gray-blue eyes meeting mismatched eyes. Adora smiled to herself, “Yeah I think I will.”

  
  
  


Catra parked on the curb in front of Adora’s apartment complex, “Well, this is your stop princess,” she put a foot down to balance her motorcycle and they both took off their helmets. Adora handed her helmet over to Catra. The shorter girl put up her hand, “Keep it Adora, trust me, we’ll be going on more joyrides,” she winked.

“Yeah, I hope so,” Adora smiled, she quickly took a glance at Catra’s lips, they just looked so soft. She wondered what it would feel like against hers. Adora sighed, is kissing on the first date too much? Catra smirked, she noticed that Adora looked at her lips, she grabbed the top of Adora’s dress and closed the gap between them. The blonde smiled into the kiss and they both pulled away, “W-wow,” Adora breathed.

The brunette rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, why was she so flustered? This wasn’t like her first kiss or anything, but it was her first kiss with  _ Adora _ , “D-don’t ruin it or anything,” she blushed and smiled fondly at Adora, “Well… I better get going, I’ll see you later okay princess?” Adora waved goodbye and Catra put back on her helmet, pushed her foot off the ground and drove her motorcycle off into the night.

Adora stayed standing on the curb, she brought her fingers up to her lips. She could still feel the ghost of Catra’s lips on hers, “I think that was the best first date ever…”

  
  
  


It’s been around two months since Catra and Adora’s first date together at Salineas and over the period of time, they’ve been on countless dates together. Roller skating, a double date with Glimmer and Bow at a bowling arena, picnic dates, and just casual walks around town together. After their second date, where they went roller skating together, they’ve been officially girlfriend and girlfriend. 

It was The Best Friend Squad’s monthly movie night and Adora was sitting on her couch with Glimmer and Bow cuddling besides her, watching  _ Adventure Time: Distant Lands - Obsidian.  _ Glimmer sniffled, “I love Marceline and PB so much. Oh to beat a monster with the power of love and music.”

“Babe, I love you, but you can’t sing for your life,” Bow joked.

Glimmer puffed up her cheeks, “I bet Marceline will appreciate my musical talents!”

Adora snorted, “What musical talent? You practically screech the lyrics,” Glimmer blushed in embarrassment. The blonde sat up, “Do you guys hear motorcycle engines?” she ran to the window and saw Catra’s bike parked on the curb, “Catra’s here!” Glimmer and Bow exchanged a confused look as Adora ran to the door and opened it, revealing Catra behind it, her fist was up as she was going to knock the door before Adora opened it, “Catra!” Adora hugged the brunette tightly.

“Woah, hey Adora,” Catra hugged back, Adora released Catra from the hug and invited her girlfriend in, “Hey Bow,” the boy smiled and waved to Catra. The brunette looked at Glimmer and gave Glimmer a shiteating grin, “Hey Sparkles.”

The cotton hair girl sat up from Bow’s stomach, and gave Catra a playful scowl, “It’s almost fucking midnight, what are you doing here.”

Catra jumped onto the couch and wrapped an arm around the girl, “What happened to ‘hello, how are you?’ That’s harsh even for you Sparkles,” the girl teased.

Glimmer groaned a little too dramatically, “Okay you didn’t answer my question though. Why the fuck are you here at midnight?!”

The brunette stood up from the couch and walked over to Adora, putting her arm on her shoulder as she leaned against her girlfriend, “Wanted to see my girlfriend, I saw her snap about you guys watching a movie, thought I stop by since you guys were awake. Plus, I’m thinking about taking a nice stroll to Whispering Woods Park, maybe even stargaze a bit,” she faced Adora, “What do you think babe?”

Adora hummed and nodded her head excitedly, Bow stood up, “Woah, that’s romantic and all, but isn’t it a bit dangerous for you guys to be out?” 

“Don’t worry I’m prepared,” Catra smirked and took out a small metal tube from her pocket, “Check it,” she pressed a button and the small metal tube turned into a fucking metal staff, “Isn’t my little toy neat?” she twirled it a bit, everyone took a step back from her, not wanting to get hit by it, “Got it off from Amazon, I’ll smack all the fuckers that come 6 feet near Adora,” The blonde smiled happily, she found it charming whenever Catra got all defensive and protective about her.

Bow raised up his two hands, “Woah, okay, that’s dangerous,” Catra laughed and nodded, still twirling the staff around, “You can put it away now,” Catra obeyed and retracted the staff once again, putting it in her pocket, “You kids have fun now okay? Don’t do anything too wild!”

“Yes dad,” Catra sighed, she weaved her and Adora’s fingers together and the couple started to head out of the apartment, Glimmer and Bow following behind them to close the door once they leave.

Adora turned around and pointed at Bow and Glimmer, “I don’t want to clean up when I get home, so don’t be too messy if you guys-”

“BYE ADORA HAVE A GOOD TIME!” Glimmer screeched before she shut the door in front of Adora’s face.

  
  
  


Hand in hand, Catra and Adora were walking in Whispering Woods park, trying to find a decent open area so they could stargaze a bit. After walking around the park for about 15 minutes, the couple found a nice open secluded area, hidden by tall trees, that was perfect for stargazing. The two laid down on the soft grass and watched the stars illuminate the sky and how bright the moon shined and hot it eliminated the shadows below.

“Y’know,” Catra said as she was watching the stars twinkle, “even though we’ve been dating for like what, two months?” Adora nodded, “It’s kinda weird, that I don’t know what college you go to.”

Adora bursted out laughing, “Yeah that’s kinda crazy, I guess that’s because we’ve been busy doing other things,” the blonde cockily raised a flirtatious eyebrow at Catra, who flushed a bright red. She put her hands in Catra’s, “I go to Brightmoon University, and you?”

Catra hummed, “Horde Community, I wanted to go to BMU too, but I didn’t have enough money, but I think I’m going to transfer next year,” Adora nodded, listening closely. The shorter girl shrugged, “I grew up in the foster system and bounced around different families, some were nice, some were shitty. Either way, I didn’t get adopted, so I didn’t really have any financial support by guardian figures. Had to work so many different jobs to barely get into community college, but at least I found The Fright Zone, pays pretty well for my education, y’know?” Catra sighed, “Sorry, got a bit too deep there.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Adora said, “I actually grew up in the foster system too, I got adopted by a woman named Mara, about 5 years ago,” Catra glanced at Adora who was sadly smiling to herself, “But she died 2 years ago, lost a battle with cancer.”

“Oh my god I’m so sor-”

Adora cut Catra off, “You don’t need to apologize, I’ve heard a lot of those already,” she looked up at the sky and lifted her free hand up, reaching towards the stars, “She’s up there somewhere, in a better place too. This world is cruel,” she turned over to Catra and the two met eyes, gray-blue meeting mismatched, “But it can also be very beautiful.”

  
  
  


Catra was on the couch, petting Melog, who was currently using Catra’s lap as a couch. She grabbed her phone and saw new messages from Adora, she smiled at them and quickly replied. She looked at Melog, “Y’know it’s been three months since we’ve started dating, and I really like her,” Melog yawned, “Like I  _ really _ like her, I think I may even  _ love _ her now. Do you think it’s too soon to tell her?” Melog pawed at Catra’s legs, “Hm, I’ll just call Scorpia, she’s better at this whole ‘feelings’ business.”

The girl logged into her phone and pressed on Scorpia’s contact, after two rings, her friend picked up, “Hey Scorps, are you busy right now?”

_ “Oh hey Wildcat! And no I’m not busy right now, what’s up?”  _

“I’ve been thinking, I’ve been with Adora for a while now and I really like her, even when we weren’t even talking, I really liked her. Anyways, I think I love her now, but I’m not sure how to tell her, since I think it’s too early,” Catra sighed, “Plus, it’ll be so fucking awkward if I tell her, ‘I love you,’ but she’s like, ‘Oh sorry, I dont…’ Y’know what I mean right Scorps?”

_ “Yeah, I know what you mean, gimme a second to think about this,”  _ as Catra waited for Scorpia to think, she continued to scratch Melog’s head,  _ “Okay, look Wildcat, I know you may be scared about this new feeling of love, but you can’t really control it y’know? It just happens,”  _ Catra nodded,  _ “But anyways, don’t worry about the timing of telling her, it sounds cliche and cheesy, but your heart will know when is the right time to tell her.” _

Catra pursed her lips together, “Hm, okay I think I get it. Thanks Scorpia, you’re the best.”

_ “I know, I’m pretty great,”  _ Even though the two girls weren’t with each other right now, Catra knew Scorpia well enough that the brunette knew that Scorpia was grinning like an idiot right now,  _ “Y’know, Wildcat, if you love her right now, that means I’m one heck of a matchmaker!” _

“Ughh, I’m hanging up now okay?” Catra groaned, before Scorpia could say goodbye, Catra hung up and put her phone away. She picked up Melog and looked at her beloved cat, “Feelings are so weird don’t you think so?” he meowed and Catra chuckled, “Yeah you’re right. Don’t worry, I’m going to tell her, I’m not sure when though, I’ll just listen to Scorpia’s advice and just follow my heart.”

  
  
  


There was a knock on Adora’s bedroom door, “Be right there!” she yelled. She got up from her bed and opened the door to her room, “Catra! When did you get here?”

“Sparkles let me in,” Catra gave Adora a quick kiss on the lips and went inside Adora’s room, sitting on her bed, “Anyways, I came here to ask if you want to go to the annual Etheria fair with me tomorrow,” Adora climbed onto her bed next to Catra and laid her head on her girlfriend’s lap. Catra looked down at her and smiled, brushing the stray golden hairs out of Adora’s face, “It’ll be fun, there’s going to be games, a firework show, food, and I think live music too,” she leaned down and pressed a kiss against Adora’s temple, “So you down for that princess?”

Adora smiled, “Of course, I’m down to do anything with you,” Catra rolled her eyes and flicked the blonde’s forehead, “Ow! What was that for?” she rubbed her forehead with her hands. 

“For being too sappy,” Catra laughed, “Anyways, I’ll send you the tickets later okay? I can also pick you up at 8, they start the fireworks at 10 I think.”

“Sounds great,” Adora mumbled softly, she closed her eyes as Catra ran her fingers through Adora’s silky hair. Catra looked down at Adora peaceful face and kissed her cheek,  _ Fuck, I love her so fucking much,  _ she thought.

  
  
  


The street was filled with a wide variety of stands, fair food, games to play, even clothes you could shop for! There were small rides children could go on to have fun, the biggest being a ferris wheel. In the center of the fair was a local band performing live music, so people could hear other things instead of fellow pedestrians chattering. Catra dragged Adora through the crowds, she breathed in the air, “Wow it’s actually not bad, this is my first time visiting the annual fair.”

Adora clenched Catra’s hand tight, not wanting to be drowned in the sea of people, “Yeah same, I’ve never been here before,” she pointed at a stand that was serving authentic birria tacos, “Hey you wanna try those?”

“Oh, birria tacos? Fuck yeah, those are my favorite come on!” they squeezed through the crowd and got in line for some tacos. They shared a plate of 4 tacos, but ended up waiting in line again to get 8 more to share with each other. Catra threw the paper plate in the garbage, “Fuck that was so good, I’m so full,” she clenched her stomach.

The blonde laughed, “You’re so weak Catra, I think I can eat 10 more!” she exclaimed proudly.

“Come on princess, there’s plenty of other foods we can try out later, but come on I wanna kick your ass at some of the games they have here,” Catra offered a hand for Adora to take.

Adora rolled her eyes, but accepted the hand, “As long as you don’t cheat.”

“Heh, no promises.”

  
  
  


Catra was clutching a baseball tightly in her hand, she squinted her eyes and looked at the milk bottles intensely, Adora was on the sidelines praying that Catra won’t be able to knock all three of the bottles down. The brunette smirked confidently, raised her arm, and threw the bottle, knocking all three of the bottles down. “Fuck yeah!” Catra exclaimed raising two arms in the air, she walked over to Adora who was groaning, “Take that princess, looks like I won our bet of who could win the most games at the fair,” she leaned closer to Adora and whispered in her ear, “And I didn’t cheat.”

The taller girl groaned, “Ughh, okay fine, our deal was I have to buy something you want. So, what do you want?”

Catra grabbed Adora’s chin softly, “I only want you princess,” she purred.

Adora turned crimson red and playfully slapped Catra’s arm, “And you say  _ I’m _ the sap,” Catra looked at Adora with puppy eyes, the blonde rolled her eyes and pecked Catra’s lips, “Okay there, happy?”

Catra gave a dorky thumbs up, “Yep,” she looked at her watch, “It’s almost 10, the fireworks should be starting soon,” she held onto Adora’s hand again, “Come on, the best place to view the fireworks are up there,” she pointed at the ferris wheel.

“Seeing fireworks while riding the ferris wheel?” Adora gave Catra a smug look, “Since when did you become Ms. Romantic?”

The shorter girl rolled her eyes, “Are you coming or what princess?” Adora held up two hands in defeat and the couple ran towards the line for the ferris wheel. After a long 10 minutes, filled with a lot of flirting and teasing, the two girls finally boarded the ferris wheel. Catra looked at her watch as their ferris wheel cart stopped at the top of the ferris wheel. She looked below her, they could see all of the beautiful lights of the fair, the people walking together, it was a fantastic view. But there weren’t any fireworks yet and Catra was getting impatient, “We’re on the top of the ferris wheel, it would be  _ perfect _ if the firework show started now,” she glanced at her watch, “It’s 20 minutes past 10, where the fuck are the fireworks?”

As if it were on cue, a loud  _ BOOM  _ rang in the sky, startling Catra. The girl jumped and squeezed her eyes shut and was holding onto Adora for her dear life. Adora held the girl close to her, making sure her girlfriend was safe, “Hey, it’s alright, I’m here,” the blonde held the back of Catra’s head, “You can look now,” she said in a low tone.

Still clinging onto Adora, Catra slowly opened her eyes and looked at the sky, marvelous colors of blue, purple, white, and gold filled the sky. Though the sounds of the fireworks did once in a while startle her again, Catra had to admit the view was really gorgeous. She looked over at Adora who was looking at the view in awe, “Adora?” Catra said softly, 

Her girlfriend turned towards Catra, “Yeah?” Catra’s heart thumped, Adora looked  _ breathtaking _ right now, well she always did. But, at this moment, she felt ethereal, Adora was smiling brightly, the colors from the fireworks popping brightly in the background. Though the fireworks were beautiful, to Catra, they were unmatched compared to Adora. 

Their eyes met, mismatched eyes meeting gray-blue eyes. Catra reached her hand out and held Adora’s cheek, “I love you,” she breathed out, “I always have.”

Adora’s eyes grew wide in surprise, “You love me?” she whispered.

“You’re such an idiot,” Catra looked away and chuckled nervously, the brunette turned back to face Adora, who’s eyes were filled with love. Love that was meant for her.

“I love you too,” Adora said in a hushed tone. Catra smiled of relief, leaned forward and brought her lips to Adora’s. Like a cheesy romantic comedy, the moment they kissed, a firework shot up into the sky, filling the cool air with sparks of blue and gold. Catra pulled back from the kiss and was blushing hard. Adora put Catra’s hands in hers and they embraced in a warm hug. 

This moment felt surreal to Catra, just within a couple of months, she and Adora went from being strangers who exchanged small talk, to friends, to girlfriends, and now, to  _ lovers _ . Adora smiled lovingly at Catra and kissed the corner of her lips. Catra smiled to herself, even though she hated to admit she was wrong, this time she had to admit,

Scorpia was one hell of a matchmaker. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> whewww and that's a beginning AND a wrap tonight folks! this story was just PURE FLUFF, let me have it okay? both catra and adora were HUGE SIMPS over each other and i was living for it. anyways the pacing of the story was a bit wack (at least in my opinion) but this was my first time writing a one shot lol and i think (?) it was a pretty long one shot, idk some of the one shots i read are kinda short. ANYWAYS i hope you guys liked this fun little story i wrote this week i wanted to write something super fluffy before i start writing other pieces of work (HINT: the next ones im planing to write are going to be full of ANGST) im planing on writing another one shot and uploading it around next week so keep an eye out for that if you're interested :) so to wrap it all up, again, i hope you guys liked this little fluffy story as always please comment your opinion down below i love reading what you guys think about my writing oh also if you celebrated it, i hope you guys had a good thanksgiving. okay so yeah hope everyone has a good morning/afternoon/evening :)


End file.
